The invention relates to a plain bearing arrangement of a rotating element on a bearing pin, comprising a bearing pin, a bearing sleeve arranged locked in rotation on this pin with a first running surface formed on the outer circumference, and a rotating element supported on the bearing sleeve so that it can rotate with a second running surface that is formed on the inner circumference and is supported so that it can slide on the first running surface.
Rotating supports based on plain bearings can be used in a wide range of applications. What they have in common is always the sliding support of a rotating element, e.g., of a gearwheel, on a bearing pin. One example here is the support of a planetary gear on a planetary gear pin of a planetary gear drive. Planetary gear drives can be used in a wide range of different applications. Increasingly, very large dimensioned planetary gear drives are also being built, for example, for use in wind turbines. In such large drives, the longevity of the drive is very important, in particular, because it is not easy to replace the gear components without additional measures.
It is known to support the planetary gears on the corresponding planetary gear pins of the drive via plain bearings; see, for example, EP 2 383 480 B1. To design this plain bearing to be as wear-resistant as possible, one of the plain bearing parts, for example, a bearing sleeve on the planetary gear pin, is made from a plain bearing material and a special channel geometry for enabling a lubricant supply of the plain bearing area is provided, comprising an axial supply channel that feeds the planetary gear pin and from which one or more radial channels branch out that in turn communicate with openings in the plain bearing sleeve on the planetary gear pin. These openings open into lubricant pockets formed on the outer circumference of the bearing sleeve from which the lubricant, typically, oil, enters into the lubricant gap. On the bearing sleeve, there is also a groove that is provided on the outer side and runs in the axial direction and is used as a lubricant collection groove. The planetary gear runs with its typically non-profiled, cylindrical running surface on the bearing sleeve formed as described accordingly and profiled in the running surface area from the plain bearing material.